


The chained sacrifice

by Strikethat4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikethat4/pseuds/Strikethat4
Summary: Danganronpa V3 chapter 1 goes right until someone makes a game-altering decision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. The sacrifice to change Danganronpa

**Kaede Akamatsu P.O.V:**

"Well, at this point it goes without saying, but you all voted correctly. The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami is the **Ultimate Pianist** , Kaede Akamatsu!" I stood silently as everyone stared at me, a guilty smile on my face. My life is about to end.

"Good..." That was all I could say.

"Wh-What...? Good?" Kaito angrily asked, his fist clenched tight "What do you mean, good!? Is this how you want it to end!?"

"Not really, but..." I replied "it could've turned out a lot worse. So this is fine, too."

"I-It's not fine! This is super horrible!" Tenko cried "The worst ever!"

"Yeah... How did it come to this?" Tsumugi questioned me. I couldn't look her in the face as I said that. What I had done was a mistake.

"Kaede," Kiibo addressed me "What would possess you to do something like this?"

"Gonta no can accept this..." The gentle giant cried "Not unless you explain..."

"Yeah... I won't be satisfied... Until I hear it straight from you."

"Kaede..." Shuichi began.

"Okay... Please allow me a few more moments of your time then." I guiltily sighed "It's like Shuichi said-I was after the mastermind this entire time. I wanted to kill the mastermind and I thought doing that would end the killing game..." I then explained why capturing the mastermind wouldn't work "And I didn't even kill the mastermind. I killed one of our dear friends, instead... What I did was so terrible... So...unforgiveable... I took an innocent life! I'm nothing but a horrible murderer!" I yelled "You should all hate, blame and be disgusted by me!"

"Kaede, please calm down!" Shuichi said to me. Then I explained why I had to hide the truth because of the first blood motive "I wanted to protect Kaede but I also wanted to unmask the mastermind. But even when the killer was about to be condemned, they remained hidden." The detective began "That has to mean the mastermind isn't hidden among us after all."

"So Kaede had the wrong idea the whole time..." Kaito realised.

"All her actions were taken under Shuichi's false logic." Korekiyo explained.

"That's why this is my fault." Shuichi began to cry "All this happened because my detective work was wrong. If I hadn't been so stupid... If I never said anything about a mastermind to Kaede... Rantaro wouldn't have died... and Kaede wouldn't be a murderer!" Tears began flowing down his face "This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not!" I rebuttled his exclamation "I killed him. Not you! ...Right? Didn't I?" And then I explained why I set my extreme trap. To hide it from Shuichi "I'm so sorry."

"So you're saying... everything you did was because you were thinking of us?" Kaito asked "And you hid that you killed him just to stay and help us...? How did things-"

"Alright, alright! That's it!" Monokuma interrupted us.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

""Wh-What do you mean...? What do you mean... thats it?" Kaito shouted.

"Father," Monotaro asked "are you getting bored?"

"You know how Pops gets... He can't stand this kinda tearjerker schlock." Monosuke explained.

"I... can't... stop... crying...!" Monophanie cried.

"Teeheehee... I see nothing gets past my adorable little cubs.

"I don't even let appetizers get past me! Especially if someone else bought 'em!" Monokid shouted.

"But we can't let this boring display grind to a halt, so...time to make things interesting." The monochrome bear grinned "And now the moment you've all been waiting for! Punishment time!" There were angry outburst against this, it made me feel worse.

"Exisals assemble!" The Monokubs yelled. They hopped into them and tried to stop everyone from stopping my execution. I expected them to stop protesting against it, but they protested stronger. Why are they doing this? I can't let them die!

"Everyone, stop!!!" I screamed, silencing everyone "Please... just stop."

"But Kaede..." Shuichi began.

"Enough, you guys... I've... already prepared myself." I explained. I was ready to face the consequences. I deserve this.

"...you're giving up?" Shuichi asked "But why...? You said... you'd never give up... That we'd get out of here together. That's what you said, Kaede..." And then he lost it "So why are you giving up now?! Did you mean what you said?! I know we can do something! Don't give up until the end!"

"I'm not giving up. Because I have you." I told him happily with tears in my eyes.

"...what?"

"Even after I'm gone... my wish will still be here." I couldn't stop smiling "I believe in you! I believe that you all will make it through this, somehow! You guys better live! Don't go dying on me now! End this ridiculous killing game, survive, and get the hell out of this place! And then... be friends after you escape, okay? I think you'll all be the best of friends."

"Affirmative, Kaede..." Kiibo nodded.

"I will do my utmost to fulfil your final request." Kirumi bowed.

"I won't give up! I'll get out of here, no matter what!" Tenko screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Gonta work hard and keep friends safe till very end!" Gonta cried.

"Well, Kaede, you definitely weren't boring." Kokichi looked at me blankly.

"Now then... let's get started. I have prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!" Monokuma cackled holding a gavel.

"W-Wait, wait a second! Kaede, please, don't..." Shuichi cried.

"Shuichi, you better not lose. You can't lose to this killing game! I know you can beat it!"

"Let's give it everything we got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" He held up the gavel and swung down.

"I believe in you guys! So please, believe in yourself! ...Okay? It's a promise." I happily said as I waited to be taken away.

"Kaede... I'm sorry!" Shuichi cried as I heard the sound of metal swoosh behind me "But I can't let you die!" He screamed. And then he pushed me. 

"Huh?!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion. As I crashed into Maki who was behind me, a metal claw grabbed itself around Shuichi's neck. And then time froze. We looked at each other.

"Kaede, you deserve to learn the truth of the killing game." He smiled as the chain pulled. His feet left the ground and I felt myself moving.

"W-Wait! Shuichi!" I began to yell as he ascended higher "SHUICHI!" I screamed as he was pulled up to the ceiling and then 'SLAM!' it closed.

* * *

Shuichi's clamp then let go. He began to descend rapidly into the darkness. And then he landed on a gigantic piano. The piano cover was covered in spikes and thorned vines, sharp enough to pierce through anyone. We all stood below the ginormous structure from a distance as a Monokuma audience began to fill up all the remaining spaces. He knelt silently on two white keys in the middle of the piano as the Monokubz began to take their places on both sides (Monokid and Monodam on the left while Monosuke, Monotaro and Monophanie stood on the right). Ropes descended in front of them and the all pulled on them at the exact same time. A noose lowered grabbing Shuichi by the throat. A conductor Monokuma suddenly began to rise on a platform in front of it. It raised its conductor's wand and suddenly Shuichi was on his feet as the noose dragged him upwards.

**Der Flohwalzer**

**Ultimate Pianist**

**Kaede Akamatsu-Executed**

And then Monokuma began to wave his wand and they used Shuichi as their play toy. They began to make his hanging body play Der Flohwalzer, a beginner piece for any beginning pianist. But they started to play horribly; they're purposefully making it bad. My legs began to move on their own as I began to run.

"STOP!" I screamed, and the others began to move with me. We're not letting them kill Shuichi. I saw there were lots of weapons at the base of one of the piano legs. I grabbed an axe and I began swinging at Monokuma's podium as the piano became more distorted. From where I was, I could see Shuichi's suffocating face, hands grasping at his throat. The audience now began to stone him as the performance got worse. The podium eventually fell, with Monokuma about to fall. But then I looked up and Shuichi looked down. He gave me a weak smile as his eyes drained of life.

"No..." I heard Kaito whisper from behind me.

"S-Shuichi?" I asked, hoping for a reply. All that could be heard was the final ring of the note. Shuichi Saihara was... dead "S-Shuichi? Shuichi!? Shuichi! NO! Shuichi why!? Why did you do this!?" I screamed into the silent void as his body swung. But then I heard a creak as the piano lid began to fall on him. Then I saw Monodam push Monokid into the piano. Then 'SPLAT!' they're bodies were smashed in a giant explosion of crimson. Shuichi's hat fell like a feather to the floor as Monokid's head landed by it. I felt my knees collapse to the floor, tears cascading down myself. 

"K-Kaede?" I heard Gonta ask me but I was distracted by the monochrome devil skipping towards me.

"Unprecedented but welcome! As long as someone's executed, we're good!" Monokuma cackled.

"You..." My eyes grew dark as I stood up "Why...?" Its head looked to the side in confusion "Why... didn't I die? Why did he die?"

"I'm not sure to be honest! But, who cares?" And then I broke. I leapt towards that bear, ready to kill him. I felt hands pull me back but I kept thrashing.

"You... You asshole!" I screamed, lost for words in a blind rage "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"K-Kaede?!" Tenko screamed "It'll actually kill you this time!"

"I don't care! I should've died! That should be me dead!" I argued.

"Well, consider yourself lucky. You've been given another chance." It stared at me, the red eye glinting with malice.

"Monokuma..." I glared at our monster of a principle "I will end you and your Monokubz... I will unmask the mastermind, whether they are here or not... AND I WILL SAVE EVRYONE FROM THIS KILLING GAME!" I shouted with a rage filled passion.

"Upupupu! Maybe set a more realistic goal as two of your classmates are dead. Now go back uptop. Tomorrow will be a beautiful day!"

"...you...You... YOU!" I then felt myself get picked up.

"Listen here Bakamatsu!" Miu shouted at me, looking at me dead in the eyes "Sigh-hara gave you another chance! Now grow a pair and get over it!"

"M-Miu?" I stuttered, still filled with rage "S-shut up! You wouldn't-"

"You don't think I understand flatty!?" She yelled at me "I'm heartbroken right now cause two of our friends are dead! But people die! That's what we all will eventually do! But Shuichi willingly died to save your ass! So be grateful and solve your own wish!" I didn't know what persuaded my hand to do it but I then slapped Miu. 

"I should've died Miu! I'm nothing but a cruel murdere-"

"No! You're not!" She then hugged me out of nowhere "You're my friend who made a sacrifice. This is a second chance for you, and if you want help, just know we all have your backs." I looked over her shoulder and saw everyone's kind face nodding, even Maki.

"M-Miu?" I felt the tears start to fall worse. And then I just cried into her shoulder "I'm sorry!" She awkwardly patted me on the back as I kept sobbing. And that was the last thing I remember as I began to feel drowzy and I was out cold."

* * *

**??? P.O.V:**

"What the heck is this? This isn't how we planned this!"

"I don't know what happened! He just changed character out of nowhere!"

"Well, now we're going to have change this entire killing game if things are being thrown out the window!"

"We'll change a few motives and the death order, there's no way things can't go to plan."

"Don't screw this up ~~[censored for spoilers]~~ otherwise you'll end us!"

"Alright!" I nodded, looks like I'll need to think of some overnight changes.

* * *

**Afterlife theatre:**

**Shuichi:** Huh? Where am I?

 **Rantaro:** Hey Shuichi, didn't expect you to kill me. Just kidding.

 **Shuichi:** RANTARO!?

 **Rantaro:** Hey Shuichi. When I got here I got a note to do commentary on stuff that happens. Shall we?

 **Shuichi:**. . .

 **Rantaro:** Fair enough. Well, I think that execution was pretty painful, especially cause it was not meant for Shuichi. Kaede's desperation honestly made me feel really awful for both of you.

 **Shuichi:**. . . kill me.

 **Rantaro:** You did that to yourself buddy. 


	2. After the execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 180 hits?! I am so pleased you guys enjoyed this AU! I hope you enjoy this one!

**Kaede P.O.V:**

"...Kaaaaaeeeeeedeeeeee..." I shot up in an instant. I was in the dark classroom I woke up in, sitting on a chair behind a desk. But there were two spotlights on the lockers where Shuichi and I met each other. But something was wrong. It's almost as if there was a dark presence.

"H-hello?" I uttered out. And then I heard banging on the locker's door

"...why are you alive Kaede... shouldn't you have died?" A distorted voice echoed through the door. A chill went down my spine.

"H-huh?" I muttered. I started to back my seat away out of fear. The doors opened and I saw Rantaro and Shuichi. Rantaro, his head caved in and Shuichi, his neck bruised and his body filled with stab wounds. 

"S-Shuichi? R-Rantaro?" I fell to the floor out of fear as they slowly started to approach me. Their bodies cracking with each step.

"You killed me Kaede." Rantaro echoed "But why is Shuichi with me instead of you?"

"That's right, murderer!" Shuichi smiled with hollow eyes.

"I-I d-didn't mean too!" I yelled out "I was supposed to die!"

"But it's your fault we're dead." They yelled together. "It's your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" They kept chanting and then they grabbed me "Kaede! Kaede! Kaede!

"Stop! Stop it!" I cried as they shook me back and forth.

"Kaede! Kaede!" Their voices then merged into one feminine voice "Kaede? KAEDE!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed, shooting up from my bed. It was a dream?

"Kaede? Are you okay?" I heard a voice beside me. I looked to my right to see...

"M-Miu?" I nervously whispered.

"You okay Bakamatsu?" She nervously asked, sitting on my bed "You were having a pretty weird nightmare."

"Miu..." I began "Why am I still alive?"

"You're alive because Shuichi saved you. We've gone through this-Kaede?" Miu began to panic as I just began to cry "Hey hey!" She awkwardly patted me on the back.

"Miu... shouldn't the execution have been stalled?" I silently questioned the inventor "I still should've died."

"No!" She stood up and made me stand up too. My legs stumbled for a bit but she forced me to make eye contact with her.

"What the-?"

"We are happy you are alive! I am happy you are alive! And Shuichi, who is vibing with Rantaro in heaven, is happy you're alive!" She hugged me "Let's try and find the person who trapped us here. Then let's beat them to a fucking pulp!" 

"Miu..." I hugged her back. She may be happy, but how can I guarantee everyone else will be as happy as she is.

"Nyeh?" I heard a familiar sleepy voice from the door. Himiko was staring at us with the blankets expression I've ever seen from her.

"H-Himiko?" I uttered.

"Tenko! Miu's forcing herself on Kaede!" She yelled to the side. And like a rampaging bull, Tenko ran into the room and stood behind Miu menacingly.

"Miu?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"Eep!" Miu jumped into my arms.

"Heh. Good job on making Kaede feel better." She patted Miu on the head and hugged us both.

"Nyeh? Is this what Tsumugi calls an OT3?" Himiko pondered, walking in and joining the hug. 

"You guys..." I began to tear up.

"Come on. Let's get breakfast." Tenko said, getting out of the hug and walking towards the door. We nodded and I put Miu down. We all walked together towards the dining hall and we were greeted by...

"Kaede?" Kirumi looked at me with concern as she was setting up the table with a beautiful breakfast banquet.

"Good morning Kirumi." I greeted the maid, forcing a smile on my face.

"I'm relieved you are okay. Are you feeling any better than last night?" She asked, pulling out chairs for the 4 of us. We sat down.

"I'm feeling..." I then paused for a second. I can't say I'm relieved otherwise I'll be happy he died "okay. How are you feeling?"

"In all honesty, not that well. Last night was such a large ordeal. Especially with that punishment." And at those words, I remembered exactly what happened. That time frame where Shuichi pushed me out of the way. I'll never be able to ask him why he did it.

"Yeah..." I frowned.

"Awww! Cheer up Kaede!" Kokichi yelled, popping out from behind me!

"Ah!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair "Kokichi?!"

"In the flesh!" He proudly stated, causing me to slightly giggle. Then, I heard the door open.

"Kaede!" Kaito and Maki stood at the door. He ran forward and embraced me in a hug.

"Good morning." Maki coldly greeted. She probably hates me right now.

"Don't mind Makiroll, she's just a little upset after last night," Kaito told me, releasing the hug "she's fine."

"Makiroll?!" She asked him angrily.

"It's just a little nickname." He happily told her, patting her on the head. She angrily blushed and pouted.

"Good morning." Ryoma greeted everyone as he walked in with Gonta.

"Kaede?" Gonta looked at me with concern "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I lied. But as I looked down to look at Ryoma, a look of realization dawned on his face. He tugged on Gonta's leg and whispered something into his ear. His face turned from concern to horror.

"Kaede!" Gonta lept towards me and just gave me the biggest hug from all-day "Gonta will protect you! Even from yourself!"

"What? Gonta?" I mumbled with confusion. I then thought of what Ryoma could've said to the entomologist.

"So what have we walked into this morning?" Kiyo asked, walking in with Angie, Kiibo, and Tsumugi.

"Breakfast," Kirumi informed him, as she began to lay out plates "please enjoy." We began to eat breakfast as normal. But I couldn't shake the feeling everyone was staring at me from a distance. All they could see is a killer. 

"Oh yeah, are we discussing that graffiti Gonta found?" Ryoma asked.

"Graffiti?" Angie asked.

"Yeah. Gonta found a note on the ground this morning saying 'horse a'." The giant explained.

"Could it be a clue?" Kokichi questioned, "Nah, probably some trash!" he chuckled "If only we had an Ultimate Detective." He maliciously grinned "Oh wait! No, we don't! All we have is a pathetic blackened who lived instead of him." He glared at me with a sense of violence I've never seen before. All I could do was stare silently at the ground.

"K-Kaede?" Tsumugi began to ask but was immediately interrupted by the supreme leader.

"Neeheehee! I was only kidding!" He chuckled. That did not make me feel any better.

"Good morning everyone!" A familiar shrill voice yelled. Monokuma lept up from out of nowhere and landed on the floor "This looks fun. Can I join in?" I immediately glared at him, which I think got the message across.

"No one wants to see you, you demon!" Himiko yelled, pointing at it.

"Awww! Don't bully your headmaster!" The bear pouted "Anyway, I guess you didn't want my prize."

"Prize?" Ryoma asked. 

"RISE AND SHINE URSINE!" Suddenly, we were joined by the Monokubz.

"Yeah! There's a reward for passing the first trial!" Monotaro awkwardly stated. The rest just stood there in shock.

"Are you being bullied?" Himiko asked.

"Gah!" Monophanie gasped.

"I knew it. I understand from experience!"

"Huh? You were a victim of bullying Himiko?" Tenko gasped.

"Nyeh. Yes, I was." She bluntly stated. "That's in the past. But the bullying will never stop... because of people like them." The magician pointed at the bear itself.

"...Anyways, we're gonna hand out the rewards youse have all been waiting for." Monosuke explained, diverting the topic. They each held out an item. Monosuke held an ocarina, Monophanie held a hexagonal crank, Monotaro held a spherical gem and Monodam held an ancient passport.

"What are we supposed to do with all this crap?" Kaito asked.

"Who cares? Figure it out." Monokuma laughed as he disappeared suddenly. Then we just stood in silence.

"Um..." I began to speak "Can you pass the rewards over here please?" I asked them.

"OF-COURSE! HERE-YOU-ARE!" Monodam gave the items to me.

"SO LONG BEAR WELL!" They all chanted as they disappeared like their... father?

"So... what should we do with this junk?" Maki asked, looking at the bundle of items in front of me.

"Maybe we need to use them over campus to unlock other areas?" Tsumugi pondered.

"Most likely." I agreed with the cosplayer "Let's see what these do!" I said. Everyone nodded and we began to look for where to put things. After walking out of the cafeteria up and up some stairs, we found a dragon statue missing an eye. I inserted the gem into where the eye was meant to go. That part of the wall immediately shattered, opening up a hallway.

"Ooh! Cool! Chaaaaaarrrrrrrggggeeee!" Kokichi yelled, charging down it. Gonta quickly followed behind him, trying to stop him. Walking past that corridor, we spotted my Ultimate talent lab as well as Kirumi's and Gonta's (we let them both check their's out).

"Oh look! A treasure chest!" Angie pointed at a red and gold chest "Kaede should open it!" 

"Uh... okay?" I awkwardly looked at her as I opened the chest to reveal a unique looking flashlight. We decided to look into it more after returning the objects to where they belong And then we all decided to look into Ryoma's lab (despite his disagreements). It had a lavish tennis court with unique pitching machines.

"Yo! This is seriously cool Ryoma!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Thanks, but this is my past now." He sadly explained.

"Cheer up! What if we play a game later?" The astronaut asked.

"Heh. You guys can." He said, looking with lament at the tennis court. I then spotted a door at the back. I walked over to it and opened the door to find...

"Nope!" I yelled slamming the door.

"Huh?" Tsumugi looked at me quizzically. 

"We are banned from looking in this shower room! Now let's try and find where the rest of these things go!". As we exited, we walked past a large pixel art door. We also spotted Maki's lab but she didn't want us to look into it, and I am mildly scared of her already so we kept exploring. We then found a hole in the wall to put the ancient passport. The wall crumbled revealing another hallway. We found Himiko's lab down there. It was full of magic equipment. After a few more minutes, we went outside and found a monument to use the ocarina on. The leaves around a building decayed quickly, revealing a pool. 

"A pool?" Angie questioned. We all went inside and found a large pool and some pool toys as well.

"Hey, guys look! There's the gym window!" Tenko pointed out.

"Also, swimming is prohibited at nighttime." Kiibo pointed out.

"Hey, maybe we could have a pool party here." Tsumugi pondered. We all walked out. We kept wandering around until we found a giant door with a crank opening on the side. Gonta stuck the crank in and began to crank it, opening the door. Inside was... a nightspot? The night sky was above us and in bright white lights, a casino was illuminated. While pink lights illuminated a hotel called 'Hotel Kumasutra.'

"Ooh!" Tenko exclaimed, "This could be perfect for celebratory events."

"Maybe..." Kokichi pondered. After a few more minutes of exploring, and Kaito failing at gambling, we all headed back towards the gym so we could discuss this flashlight.

"So... what is it?" Miu asked, staring at the device.

"Why it's a flashback light!" Monokuma exclaimed, popping out, again, out of nowhere.

"Flashback?" Angie asked.

"It sheds light on your lost memories." It casually stated.

"Lost memories?" Ryoma asked.

"You know, how you got here."

"So it's your fault we don't remember we were kidnapped, huh?" Kaito angrily shouted.

"I don't believe that this flashlight can restore our memories." Maki casually spoke.

"But it's the truth. Its light stimulates the basal ganglia and the hippocampus. Not just that, but physical- Oh wow! This is boring!" And then he disappeared again.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Uh... should we use it?" Kiibo asked, looking at the device in my hands.

"Well, let's ask the **Ultimate Inventor**." Ryoma looked at Miu.

"No way that thing can cure our amnesia!" She pointed at the device "But then again... these aren't normal circumstances."

"So common sense has no use in this environment." Kiyo explained.

"I'm scared it will cause weird side effects!" Kokichi whined.

"Let's use it!" I confidently stated.

"Wait what?" Kiibo asked quickly as soon as my finger hit the button.

 **01001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100** 01001111 **01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 0100111001001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110**

"I REMEMBER!" I yelled. I tried to throw away my talent and become normal. Then I couldn't be hunted. If I didn't do, I'd have been captured. So I chose... to gamble on a new technology that can put my memories to sleep. The memories of my talent. "The **Ultimate Hunt**!"

"Did you say the **Ultimate Hunt**?" Kaito asked with fear in his eyes.

"We were all being chased." Kirumi calmly spoke. We looked at each other in shock. It was the same for all of us.

"Um... what does that mean exactly? What is the **Ultimate Hunt**?" Tenko nervously pondered.

"How could you forget? It was... I don't remember!" Kaito exclaimed.

"They erased all the important details!" I concluded. I'm trying my hardest to remember, but all I can get is that one phrase. What could it-

**01001101 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010010 01011001 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110**

"I... don't want to live..." A voice said, "I want to die with everyone else..."

"Huh? S-Shuichi?" What was that?!

"Kaede?" Tsumugi looked at me with concern.

"What if the reason we were all trapped here was that we were caught by the **Ultimate Hunt**?" Ryoma pondered out loud.

"Then this killing game might be the work of that **Ultimate Hunt**?" Kaito responded.

"That makes this **Ultimate Hunt** much more concerning." Kiyo added.

"It seems losing **him** was a much bigger impact than we expected?" Kirumi thought out loud.

"Oh, you mean Rantaro?" Kokichi began to smile.

"Kokichi don't you dare!" Kaito began.

"But thanks to Kaede, we can't ask him anything else. Thanks Kaede, you just made this killing game way more interesting!" Kokichi cackled. I just stared into the ground, silent.

"Kokichi!" Kiibo reprimanded the small gremlin "Don't remind her!"

"Oh? I'm sorry, a blackened shouldn't remember her crimes?" He cackled. He then approached me, with an even bigger grin.

"Kokichi... I think you should leave Kaede alone." Himiko nervously explained.

"Hey, blackened!" He began to poke me "Come on! Aren't you going to kill me? Come on! Come on!"

"Kokichi st-" Ryoma began but then Maki grabbed him by his collar and threw him backward and far away from me.

"Leave her alone!" Maki yelled at him.

"Awwww! Do you love Kaede, Maki?" Kokichi asked in a sickly sweet voice, picking himself off the floor.

"No. I just don't want another murder around here! And provoking someone who killed to save you is an asshole move, and will get you killed by me!" She shouted at him.

"Maki?" I looked up."

"I'm just doing this cause I hate him!" She bluntly explained as she began to walk off. Everyone else started to disperse and I was just left alone in the gym. Does... Kokichi want to be killed?

**Afterlife Theatre:**

**Rantaro:** Shuichi, you okay?

 **Shuichi:** I'm just hoping no one else joins us.

 **Rantaro:** I hope so too. But I do feel I was killed off far too early.

 **Shuichi:** Of course you feel that way

 **Rantaro:** Well, I'm kind of glad Kaede wasn't killed off early too- Oh

 **Shuichi:** It's fine. But I'm worried about her

 **Rantaro:** Me too

**(Rantaro puts his arm around Shuichi** **)**

**Shuichi:** Let's hope she doesn't kill Kokichi.

 **Rantaro:** True, but I think Maki will do it.

 **Shuichi:** No... I think Kaito will.

 **Rantaro:** You're on! Whoever wins has to do a dare by the other!

 **Shuichi:** Deal!


	3. Making a friend with yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaede is left to ponder what Kokichi has said, a new visitor greets her

**Kaede P.O.V:**

I collapsed to my knees and began to cry. Why did I have to kill Rantaro of all people? WHY?! My tears echoed the empty gym. I turned around to see Himiko in the doorway but she took one look at the crying mess I was and walked away. She probably hasn't forgiven me. No one ever truly will. I then punched the floor and screamed. The thud echoed and the only thing that gave me was a bruised knuckle. As I tried to calm down, I felt someone behind me.

"Miu. Please leave me alone right-" I began but whoever was there interrupted me.

"I'm not going to leave you alone you filthy murderer." I flinched at their words "Ha! I'm just messing with you. Toughen up me." I then turned around. The girl behind me wore black school shoes, black knee-high socks, a dark blue girl's school uniform, but most worryingly, she wore my face "Get up idiot." And she brought me to my feet.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, fear overwhelming me. 

"Duh! I'm you but different." She casually stated.

"B-b-b-but I've..." I started but she hushed me.

"I'm like, you're subconscious. I mean no one can see me." She stated as I looked to the door to see Gonta and Ryoma's concerned faces.

"You okay in there Kaede?" Ryoma asked me.

"Of course." I lied. They both nodded and walked off.

"You bitching liar. This is why we should've given up on humanity as soon as we could speak." Kaede 2 criticized me.

"I did not l-" 

"Don't kid yourself. I'm you. But... better." She winked at me. I stared at her in amazement. This can't be apart of me.

"I..." I didn't like her at all "Can you just leave me alone?" She then made me face her properly.

"Make me." She glared cooly at me.

"No, I'm not going to make you do that-" She then slapped me.

"Try me." And then she began mocking me "Oh look at me. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Penis. I got two people killed just because I could." She made fun of me in a shrill voice "I firstly killed someone who could've helped massively but I just had to be a burden on everyone's backs and kill him."

"Stop... it..." My face grew dark and I could feel someone else nearby. 

"And then I made our future hero sacrifice himself in vain just because you didn't want to die."

"Stop it."

"And when he died, I just felt that pop of responsibility fly of my shoulders. I killed two people because I don't care if anyone dies, only about my... fucking... self!"

"STOP IT" I screamed, punching her in the face. As she fell to the ground, my fists rushed into her face on the ground and kept beating. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" As her face began to disappear, I kept beating until someone grabbed me from behind.

"Kaede!" I saw Maki at the door, her face pale as I could hear Kaito begin restraining me. I looked to my now bloody and bruised hands and the dent I made in the floor.

"Huh?" I questioned quizzically.

"Dumbass." I saw Maki walk forward and then kneel on the ground where we faced each other. "You know what, if you have any issues, especially with that Panta reeked rat, tell me or Kaito or Miu. Got that?" She told me with a face full of seriousness.

"But wh-" I began but Kaito shushed me.

"Kaede. The first trial messed you up. You need to deal with it with your friends."

"But I don't want what happened with Shuichi to happen to you guys." I depressingly explained.

"Do we look like killers to you Akamatsu?" Kaito asked me sincerely. 

"I mean... no... but neither was Shu-" And then Maki slapped me.

"You aren't helping yourself." She explained to me bluntly "Look, I'm not the biggest fan of what you did but who cares, people die daily, millions do. And I'm not letting two emo boy deaths screw you over." She stood up and Kaito let go of me.

"Come on, let's get you to Kirumi and get you patched up." The astronaut declared proudly. I shakily stood up and followed him. We walked to Kirumi's lab and she stared in shock at me. It was obvious I was crying but, maybe I just need to trust my friends. But maybe I put that trust in the wrong people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get what I did with the Kaede thing, cause I did not.
> 
> Sorry, I haven't updated in like forever, I've just been busy with other things. Also sorry it's so short but I'll be making a long chapter to compensate for the next one. But I'll try to update it more often. I promise. Oh yeah, if you have any theories or anything, comment if you want or just do a post wherever. But for now, bye.
> 
> Also, check me out on Reddit at u/Strikethat4 cause why not
> 
> Bye officially!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how do you think this will change the story.


End file.
